Purple Down(1)
by kittiesama
Summary: [Characters in their roles only] Ren as Shosuke and Kijima as Taji work under Purple a club and bar. With their supernatural abilities can they figure out what happened to Yumiko? [This is the Script used in Hana - So just pretend your favorite actors are on TV acting this out]
1. Prologue

_This is more of a spin-off so to speak to Hana, where Ren takes the role on for this 'mini-series' this was actually written to help me get the bits and pieces of Hana for Ren's part. That said this isn't your normal set up that I see for these sort of things. There will be no cut, thus them moving on (at least not in this story, in Hana you will see that). Think of it as though it if was actually on TV so to speak and Ren or Kijima are your favorite actors co-starring together!_

 _I also want to take a moment to add a special thanks to cleocat333 who noticed a lot of my errors._

 _Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

* * *

Hidden in the club Purple is a man who runs a organization that finds the truth, no matter the cost, it is known simply as Purple Down. His name is Nataga Shosuke. The price for his help differs from person to person but the one thing that anyone will tell you is that if you are willing to pay the price then no matter what the crime is solved.

To reach him is hard however but if you find yourself in front of that door at Purple Down then he can help you and this is your one and only chance. So choose wisely for you will never be able to make your way down there again if you turn away.

 **Director** : Kazuo Morizumi  
 **Producer** : Heiji Kuwabara

 **Main Cast** :  
Ren Tsuruga as _Detective Shosuke Nataga_ \- Partnered with Taiji  
Hidehito Kijima as _Detective Taji Takeshita_ \- Partner to Shosuke  
Xxx Xxxx as _Takuji Shigeki_ \- The Father of Yumiko  
Xxx Xxxx as _Mieko Honami_ \- Chief of Medicine

 **Minor Cast:**  
Xxx Xxxx as _Haru_ \- Bartender/Owner of PurplHorizonon, known Shosuke for years.  
Xxx Xxxx as _Yumiko Shigeki_ \- Daughter of Takuji whose murdered.  
Xxx Xxxx as _Nanami Mortia_ \- intern  
Xxx Xxxx as _Baiko Komiya_ \- doctor  
Xxx Xxxx as _Kita_ \- Woman in the records office  
Kimiko Morizumi as _Naora Ohmae_ \- the next client.

* * *

Closing the script, Ren pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Yukihito.

 _I will accept Purple Down also tell R'Mandy I'll take the Oxford Fashion Week - Ren_

Tossing his phone onto his desk he ran a hand through his hair before looking back at his computer. He had some research to do now that was settled.

* * *

A/N: Xxx Xxxx are 'nameless actors and actresses that I just don't feel like giving names too… if I do give them names in Hana then, of course, I will give their names here too. Hope you like this little side.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

A nurse sat at reception desk a man slams his hand on the desk, the sort of man that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of, yet this was a hospital and they got all kinds here. "I'm sick of waiting," he growled at the heavyset woman in front of him.

"Please sir," she said simply as she typed in the computer, "I've told you that she can't have visitors at the moment. I will call you the moment that she is able to take visitors" she turned to look at him. Making it very clear she didn't approve of him or his manners.

"Isn't there anyone I can talk too?" a man took a deep breath, forcing a smile on his face as he asked the receptionist. His fingers tapping on the desk in being the only real hint of his annoyance.

"I've told you, sir, unless your family there is nothing I can do." she looked away once again going back to typing on her computer.

"This is bullshit!" he snapped, slamming both his hands on the desk.

"PLEASE HELP!" An older gentleman, his face scarred carries a young girl in his arms. "She's turning blue!" his pleas as he runs towards the nurse at the reception desk. The woman took one look at the girl in this man's arm. She pulled a phone she hit the intercom.

"Paging we have a Code R09.2 I repeat Code R09.2," she said rushing over towards the man, as she pulled out a cellphone in her hand. "Put her on this bed," she said pulling open a screen in a small room motioning towards the table inside. The man puts the young girl on the table.

His hands touching her face, "come on baby girl. Breath..." he turns towards the nurse "Get the Ambu Bag" he snapped at her the nurse repeats it to a nurse who had rushed in. The nurse rushed in passed the man as she opened the bag and put the mask over the young girl's mouth trying to force air into her system.

"Get him out of here!" the doctor said towards the nurse from the receptions desk. A different nurse follows in after the doctor quick on her heels as the Reception's nurse turned towards the man, touching his arm trying to lead him towards the door.

"That's my daughter!" the elderly man snaps at her pulling away from her trying to get back to his daughter.

"I know sir, come with me, fill out her information," she said trying to usher the man out of the room away from the doctor and the other two nurses already in the room. "That's the best you can do for her right now." It's clear the elderly man doesn't believe her but she finally gets him out the door.

Back in the medical room, "She has no pulse doctor." she said as the other nurse kept trying to push air through her airway.

"Get the defibrillator," he says trying to get her heart going again. "Clear," He said shocking the girl, the two nurses keep pumping her chest, there is nothing. "Again, Clear" everyone stops as he shocks her only to pick up again right afterward "Get me EPI pen" the nurse stops and hands getting it ready, handing it to him. "Come on," he said as he checked her again "Get me adrenaline." Nothing happens. "Doctor," says the other nurse.

"Call it… 21:44" he says turning away.

* * *

The girl's father stood in front of a purple door, the words 'Purple Down' written upon it. His eyes trailed around the small room. There was only one set of stairs that lead upwards, but he had no memory of walking down those stairs or how he ended up in front of the only door down here. Yet he had heard of 'Purple Down' whispered in the night. How they were able to solve anything for a price. Even when the courts failed the person at fault was never the same in the end, a personal hell that only they understood. His hand rested on the cool metal of the door as he leans his forehead on the door. Images of his daughter flashes in his head. Her not feeling good that morning, him agreeing that she should go to the hospital he was pretty sure that her sore throat wouldn't heal naturally this time. Then her untimely death. Making a fist he took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Ah, Shosuke our guest has decided to seek our help." A man with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes look up at the man who entered the office. Shelves with books and trinkets that had to be ancient filled the room in a nice mix of modern and classy. "You'll have to give him a moment," he said with a smile before motioning for the guy to sit down. Before turning to the small kitchen to the side and brought out some tea before setting it on the table, "Tea?" he nodded his head and he began to pour the man a cup handing him the cup he sat down smiling warmly at him.

Shosuke entered the room from the archway, his eyes trailed back towards the room hidden from view. A room that was filled with many objects, each one of them had a value but it was the glowing orbs that had the most value. Shosuke's brown hair comb back, his own bright blue eyes seeming to shine even more than his partners, the truth was they were just unnaturally blue, compare to Takuji. "Ah. Shigeki Takuji" he said with a slight bow of his head. "How can I help you?"

Takuji stared at him then slowly turned towards the other man who had served the tea, "Shouldn't you be telling me your names first?" trying not to show how bothered he was by the fact that the man knew his name. Shosuke didn't move from the archway that broke the room, guests were not allowed back there after all.

Shosuke made no move simply answering the man "If you must know. I'm Nataga Shosuke and this is my helper" before nodding towards his partner.

He sighed "Shosuke, the correct word is, partner" it was clear that this was something that they went through frequently.

Shosuke's voice was tired "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Until you do it right." He flashed a grin while Shosuke raised an eyebrow at him before his attention was once again on Takuji, "Anyways never mind him. I'm Takeshita Taji, you can call me Taji." Taji leaned forward from where he sat and poured himself a cup.

Shosuke walked towards the other seat the only chair that sat between the two couches "Now..." he sat crossing his legs as he looked at him "Tell me how I can help you Takuji-san"

Takuji looked down at the tea in his hands. "My daughter was murdered…" he said slowly.

Shosuke leaned back in his chair, "Explain."

Takuji took a deep breath, sipping the tea before putting it back between his legs as he sat forward, "They said she had a cardiac arrest, yet she only had a sore throat. No fever, she only came to get a prescription." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep his voice clear, to not let his emotions control him.

"Where was she murdered?" Shosuke asked.

"Taiyo Hospital, Emergency Room" he sounded bitter, then again he was really bitter. This whole thing was never supposed to have happened. Takuji shouldn't be sitting here, he should be at home with his little girl. Getting dinner ready. Helping her with her homework, teasing her, laughing. She wasn't supposed to be gone, she wasn't supposed to be dead. Yet she was and now there was no one at home, there wasn't even a home really without her.

Taji leaned back as he draped an arm across the back of the couch, watching Takuji "I don't understand, why would you believe she was murdered at the hospital?"

Takuji sighed heavily an almost defeated sigh "You aren't understanding." He clenched his jaws, "You see I was a medic... I know what people look like when they are dying. I've seen it so many times" he sat the cup on the table shaking his head.

"Sometimes people are a lot sicker than they look" Shosuke leaned against the armrest his blue eyes seemed to flash violet for a moment before fading back to the blue color.

"Yumiko wasn't that sick, I would know if she was. I know what people look like when they are hiding their illness. I know the signs… even if they don't know. I can see it. You don't miss them." He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at the ground "I know what the dying look like even before they know they are dying. I know. You would too if you have seen sickness and death as much as I have. A sore throat, nothing else." He grasped his knees tightly "I'm an old man, my wife died and all I had was my daughter. She was 13 years old, she shouldn't have died. She wasn't supposed to have died. They killed her, they are at fault! She only had a sore throat." His voice cracked as he put a hand over his eyes.

Shosuke "People die all the time in the Emergency room"

"Yes… I know but this time it was due to murder, or neglect on their part. Regardless they are to blame for her death and no one will listen to me."

"I can help you." Shosuke rose to his feet, "The question is are you willing to pay the price for that help."

Takuji, "I'll pay anything… I'd give my life to see that her murders are brought to justice."

"A life is not worth as much as you might think Takuji. It will be the one possession you hold dearest in the world thought," Shosuke said running his hand over the back of his chair.

Takuji, "The thing I held dearest in this world is dead… there is nothing else."

"There is…" Shosuke said turning to his desk pulling out a document and quill.

Taji leaned forward "Think carefully about this Takuji. We aren't talking about something that means a great deal to you. It can be anything… if there is anything that you hold dear that you do not want to ever disappear, a memory or a feeling, a person, an object… it will be taken the moment your request is fulfilled, regardless of what the outcome is. The truth will be out… even if you don't like the answer. I can assure you though it will be the truth."

"Like I said… it doesn't matter."

Taji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "Seems your mind is made up then" he said looking towards Shosuke a single nod and the document and quill were handed to Takuji.

Shosuke "For the truth of what happened to your daughter Yumiko you will give to us your most treasured possession." Takuji took the quill and signed his name. The letters glowed violet for a moment before fading to black.

* * *

Takuji sat at the barstool in the Purple Horizon a shot of whiskey in his hand a bitter smile on his face as he down it and slammed it on the counter "I'll take another" he said to the bartender who nodded his head and filled it again.

"They can help," he said simply.

"Who?" Takuji knew where he was at, yet he didn't know how this man could possibly know why he was here. Not that he knew exactly how he got from that room back upstairs. The bartender smiled sadly.

"You're in the Purple Down chair." he said pouring his glass again, "I just hope the cost isn't too high for you. I'll find out when the time comes though." he said that part mostly to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

Taji sat across the desk from a young woman in the blue scrubs with a white coat to show, her blond hair was held in a tight bun. She smiled at the two men in her shared office, which was set aside to allow her to have the privacy that was required when taking a call or meeting. Shosuke stood by the window looking out towards the street watching the cars pull in and out of the hospital parking lot. His eyes turned towards a young woman steps out, a man's hand on the back of her neck, she smiled but there was no warmth, no happiness, fear flashed through her before being schooled. Shosuke eyes flash violet for a moment before looking towards the sky instead.

Taji smiled warming at the woman in the office, "Thank you for meeting with us Mortia-san, I'm Takeshita Taji and this is my partner Nataga Shosuke. I called you about Shigeki Yumiko."

Mortia looked between them both her smile didn't falter but she was not making eye contact with either of them. Her eyes lingered on the profile of Shosuke her face flushing slightly as his eyes turned towards her before she quickly looked away. "Yes… of course." Shosuke looked back out towards the window. Completely comfortable with allowing Taji to lead the interview.

Taji smiled leaning in his chair, his ankle resting on his knee, "Wonderful, so you were the intern who treated Yumiko correct?"

"Yes, I was." Her eyes never looking directly at him as she answered. This wasn't missed by Shosuke from her image reflected on the glass window.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" Asked Taji while Mortia fidgeted with some of the paperwork on the shared desk she sat at.

"I've already gone through this with the police. Can't you just get my statement from them?" she asked.

Shosuke eyes trailed towards her before looking back out the window "We don't work for the police." Shosuke saw no point in lying, maybe if they were different than other people. Yet that wasn't the case. No, they could get information that people didn't want to share, they could influence people to do things that they didn't want to do. A sad smile played across his lips. Mortia eyes darted towards Shosuke before quickly looking away again, clearly not comfortable with the way he was conducting himself.

"Then I don't see a reason to tell you anything at all. If you would…" she said pulling open a drawer as if to look for something.

"Mortia-san, my partner and I were hired by her father Shigeki Takuji," Taji watched her eyes lifted back towards him, slowly narrowing yet she refused to make direct eye contact with either of them, looking at his forehead, his mouth anything but the eyes. It was like she knew right away that if Taji or Shosuke caught her eyes directly she would spill everything.

"I'm sorry for his loss but the police found us innocent. Now I really must…" she said turning her eyes back to whatever was so interesting inside the desk.

"Taji" the single word from Shosuke was enough for Taji to sigh. Though even Taji clearly couldn't deny that they would not get any information out of this woman this way. Taji moved forward so he was leaning over the desk. Running a hand down the side of her cheek, he smiled warmly at her as she jumped slightly at the touch but it got the desired reaction she looked at him. Her hands no longer moving as Taji thumb traced her lips, moving her face just slightly to look him straight in the eyes. Taji's once blue eyes began to glow violet. "Mortia-san I need you to answer our questions."

"Yes…. of course." his hand fell from the side of her face.

"Good, how about you sit properly Mortia-san" she did as requested of her, never once breaking eye contact with Taji. "Now she was your patient and..."

"Yes… she was the last patient I admitted before I could take my leave for the night. She was dramatizing her symptoms, so I order a chest x-ray. I was pretty sure at the time she had bronchitis but I figured it would ease her mind and her father's mind if I made sure. So I put her to the side to wait for a bed, I honestly didn't think she was that sick at the time, still people die every day." The last line seemed almost too rehearsed into her subconscious as a way to ease her guilt perhaps.

Shosuke, "People don't die of bronchitis" his eyes turned towards Keji and the girl that his partner had trapped in his gaze.

"She had pneumonia, a lot of people die from that these days." sweat was pilling up on her forehead, she was trying to fight the pull from Taji's gaze, "It is more complicated when it's chemical pneumonia. She had a fever and fell unconscious. She must have aspirated some of her contents in her stomach. Stomach acid and lungs don't mix well."

Taji eyes flashed more brightly, "Does it happen fast?"

"Yes it can…" at that moment the phone rung breaking the spell. Her eyes snapped towards her phone, "Excuse me, I'm a rather busy woman. I'm sure you can see yourselves out." She said picking up her phone and then leaving the office.

Shosuke moved towards Keji his hand falling on the man's shoulder "Are you okay?" the concern was clear in his voice.

"Yeah… there is more here Shosuke" he said leaning forward taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. Shosuke asked him nothing more allowing him to collect himself from the draining experience. It didn't help that she began to fight his pull. Taji nodded his head once before he rose to his feet.

Shosuke watched him carefully as he stood, "Was she telling the truth?"

"I can't be sure." Taji looked back at him, "It might be the truth she has chosen to believe in." Shosuke eyes looked away from Taji. "It can also be what she was told in the end. Regardless I get a feeling that there is something more to her story, something that she doesn't want to admit." his eyes looked at Shosuke's back, "Something she doesn't want to believe, turning a blind eye to."

Shosuke nodded his head before walked out of the office with Taji following after him. He watched as Shosuke's eyes trailing the halls, he tilted his head slightly. "Is there something else here?" he asked Shosuke knowing the man could sense things that he had yet been able to do.

His eyes turned towards Taji, "we have more people to talk too." Taji sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Not a real answer you know right?" Taji said pulling out a cell phone looking at the time. "We will see Takuji at the bar later and we got two different stories."


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

Shosuke eyes flashed violet as a dark-skinned man walked through the halls of the hospital, the man was a clue, he was hiding something and he knew that he was connected. "Taji," he said with a slight nod towards the man. Taji gave a small nod of his head and that was all that was needed between the two they move to follow the doctor as he headed outside. They watch him take out a pack of smokes lighting one up. "Dr. Komiya?" the man turns to look at Shosuke before looking at Taji.

"Sorry I'm on break," he said holding up the cigarette as if proving that he was off the clock at the moment.

"This won't take long. We just have a few questions about a case we're working on Shigeki Yumiko, she was 13 years old." Taji said with a smile his hands in his pockets. They both watched as the Komiya sighed leaning against the wall.

"I don't know much about how she died but I can tell you what I do know," he said before looking at the two men again. Clearly, he wanted to speak, something was heavy in his heart. Something that didn't sit well with him and it all played across his features as he stared at the two of them.

Taji moved towards him nodding towards the pack in his hands, "Can I bum one?"

"Yeah sure," Komiya said handing him a cigarette. Lighting it for Taji and then turned towards Shosuke to offer him one as well. Shosuke declined the offer with a shake of his head which caused the doctor to shrugged. They smoke in silence for a moment before Taji picked up, leading the conversation once again.

"So you were on rounds I take it Dr. Komiya?" Taji asked as he looked at the man, Komiya looked at him and then Shosuke. As if judging one last time if they were trustworthy to be telling anything to about what happened. Whatever he saw must have been enough because he began to speak.

"Yeah, I was on rounds when she came in. When I first saw her I didn't think she was all that sick so I didn't think much of it at the time." he looked up towards the sky as he blew a cloud of smoke into the evening air.

"We heard that she had bronchitis or maybe even pneumonia." Komiya looked at Taji and shook his head at him.

"No, you don't understand the next time I saw her she was _really_ sick. Sick enough that she _should_ have been in the intensive care unit." he sighed heavily. "Yet we didn't have any beds at the time." He took inhaling his cigarette slowly exhaling it. "Tell me, have either of you held a heart in their hands?"

Taji was taken back by the question, he raised his eyebrow at him not sure what this had to do with anything. "No, I can't say I have."

Komiya looked at Shosuke clearly waiting for his response before he would go on, "I've only ever held my own heart." the man nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's the biggest difference here and where I spend my childhood. I've seen a lot and that's why I wanted to be a doctor you see. Third year in and they throw you at people, you got to help heal them at that point. It's been what 6 years since I started?" he shook his head sadly "It don't get no easier. My point is that _anything_ can happen in the ER, I spent a good 40 minutes trying to find an orderly for that girl. She really needed to be in the intensive care but no luck." He looked down as he crossed his arm over his stomach "I know I should have kept looking but I got distracted. See there was this guy who had a gunshot wound right through his neck six-inch exit. He was dying and I was there." Clearly, he was bothered by the fact he didn't do more for the girl because something else had come up. Someone who needed his help right there and then.

Taji looked at him taking in his body language, "That's pretty rare, with our laws after all." The man nodded his head towards Taji.

"Yeah. Have you ever seen a gunshot wound?" he asked looking at Taji, clearly, he didn't really expect him to have ever seen one. Like he had said it was rare for those sort of things.

"I've seen a few" Taji replied taking a hit of his cigarette, "Rare doesn't mean it can't happen." Again Komiya looked towards Shosuke.

"I've seen more than I want to admit." Shosuke found the way this man asked questions a bit odd but it was clear that he had seen enough that when something doesn't sit well with him that he didn't stop thinking. Questioning everything around him, asking these sort of questions were just one of those habits of trying to make sense of the world perhaps, wanting to know that other people had seen the same sort of horrors he had seen.

Komiya nodded his head again. "Anyways after I dealt with that, I asked what happened to her. They said that she was given a prescription and was checked out. That's when I saw her father outside one of the ER rooms, he was going nuts. Yelling and asking why they didn't do this or that. I mean he really sounded like he knew his way around." he shook his head truly bothered by the whole thing, "That was after she had died though."

Taji put out his cigarette in the ashtray, "Around the hospital?"

"No, around sick people. When you are around them enough you pick up things. Those doctors though? Something wasn't right with the way they looked at each other." He shook his head sighing heavily.

Shosuke looked at Komiya, "Worried? Excited?"

"No. No, they were embarrassed…" Komiya said put his cigarette out, "I gotta get back at it." They watched him walk back inside the hospital. Leaving them both to their own thoughts.

Shosuke leaned against the wall looking into the evening sky but not seeing it, "embarrassed."

"Does that make sense to you?" Shosuke nodded his head and walked off towards the parking lot, Taji shook his head and followed him. "Care to share?"

"Not yet," he said simply.

* * *

Taji sat in Purple Horizon at one of the tables near the blacked out window across from Shosuke. When the bartender gave a nod of his head "He is here" he said putting the cup of coffee in front of Taji before looking towards Shosuke, "Do you want anything?" Shosuke shook his head no.

Taji shook his head "Why do you keep trying Haru?"

Haru looked towards Taji. "Things can change." With that Haru walked towards the only other person in the bar at the moment, he nodded towards the two men and then went behind the bar.

Takuji got up holding his beer making his way to the two men. He looked at them for a moment before sitting down between the two men at the table. He gave a nod, "I don't have a lot of time but please tell me what you know." Taji and Shosuke looked at each other a silent agreement passing between them.

"We just had some questions, to check some facts." Shosuke looked out towards the window as Taji spoke to him.

Takuji, "Anything I can do to help."

Shosuke, "What was the prescription was your daughter getting?"

Takuji looked at Shosuke "I know it was Panadol it was 500mg twice a day."

"You weren't with the whole time were you?" Taji asked him and he lowered his head holding his head taking a deep breath.

"No… she's a young lady. I thought she would be fine, it was just a sore throat. So I was in the cafeteria, having bad coffee and reading. You don't see as many people dying or sick when in the cafeteria. I did go and check on her… the first time they told me that she hadn't been seen. I figure they were busy, I mean a sore throat is not life-threatening. The second time I was told she was getting a chest x-ray. I thought it was strange but they said they were just making sure. Sometime later they checked her out and told her to fill out her prescription, so we were heading to do that when…" he ran a hand across his face. "... she started having a hard time breathing… I rushed her back… she was so blue."

Taji placed a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to cause you to live it over again. Forgive me."

"It's not your fault. I can't get it out of my head." Takuji looked at Taji"I gotta head out." He tipped his beer drowning it took the glass to the bartender and left.

Haru put the glass down in the sink before moving towards the door, locking it. Moving back to the two men he sat down and looked at Taji before his eyes trailed towards Shosuke. "You didn't tell him everything."

Taji lifted his coffee and took a drink "Haru we don't always tell them. Sometimes it will do no good until we have all the details."

Shosuke eyes flashed violet before turning towards Haru "You remember your brain tumor scare?" the man grunted.

"Brain tumor?" Taji asked looking between the two of them.

Haru nodded his head "Yeah, some years before you joined the Down, I had a pretty bad bar fight happen here. These two guys were fighting. I was shoved hard enough to hit the back of one of the chairs, broke the damn thing, but I was fine just in a lot a pain. Shosuke quickly dealt with the two while I'm sitting getting ice to ease the pain. Well about a week later I'm slurring my words, so I go and see this neurologist, he came highly recommend. He tells me he wants me at the hospital. The Good Doctor does a CAT scan and then come and tell me that I had an inoperable brain tumor in my cerebellum." he shook his head "I couldn't believe it so I got a second opinion, this one comes and says I don't have a brain tumor but a subdural hematoma." He smirked, "a month later, I'm fine."

Taji shook his head "It's a good thing they caught the mistake" Haru only grunted.

Shosuke looked at Taji "The problem is when they don't and they bury them instead." He said looking back out towards the darkened window.


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

Shosuke looks in the little window to inside the room with the hospital records was a mousy-haired woman, she had a pretty face. Yet she was busy sorting documents, every now and again checking something on the old style computer system before writing something on a sticky note and sticking it to the paper she was sorting then setting it to the side. Shosuke looked up at the ceiling running a hand through his hair down his neck "I'll hold her." There was no joy in his voice as he spoke these words.

Taji, "Why do I have to dig through the records and you get the girl?"

Shosuke looked at him annoyance playing across his features "because unlike you I can hold her even if someone calls down. It's just draining…" he muttered as he looked back towards the little window.

Taji, "Yeah, rub it in that your spell bond is better than mine." he said shoving his hands in his pockets " it just causes your older. Don't let it get to your head. At least I don't get super weak afterward" he said smugly.

Shosuke shook his head as he put his hand on the doorknob "Just get her file. We need to look at it." He opened the door and two of them stepped inside.

Her head shot up looking at the two, "How… how can I help you?" Shosuke scanned the room, he noticed no one was there. Not a sound outside of this girl, Taji and himself he didn't say anything as he made his way towards her desk. His eyes catching the sight of the name-tag on her chest before looking back at her as he leaned on the desk, a single finger flicked her name-tag "Kita" his eyes slowly moved up towards her face before taking in her eyes. Just like that she flushed, her breath being caught as she looked into his eyes.

"Ye...yes?" He ran a finger up her neck, eyes glowing violet and his finger traced her ear before moving down her cheek, around her chin and to her other ear.

"Kita until I say otherwise, you will only hear my voice" Shosuke smiled softly at her "Do you understand?"

"Yes…" she said leaning towards him, he placed a finger across her lips. "Where can I find Shigeki Yumiko's file?" She pulled away, her eyes not looking away but clearly, he wanted to know where it was, she licked her lips not wanting to break away from him. The conflict was clear on her face.

"I'd have to look it up…" and like that Kita began to turn from him, to break contact with him. That was something that Shosuke couldn't allow to happen.

"No..." Shosuke said pulling her face back towards him. "Just tell me what I need to input into your computer."

"You just have to type in her name…" she began before placing a hand on top of his.

Shosuke, "Taji"

Taji moved behind the desk "yeah, yeah I know, good she's signed in already" he said turning the screen and keyboard to him, he typed in her name "Got it, try not to eat her..." he snickered as he walked off.

"Whose is Taji?" Kita asked Shosuke, her face slightly confused, as she could not hear Taji's voice, due to the spell she was under at the moment.

"No one you need to remember." He said softly smiling softly at her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Ah Kita, you won't remember even seeing me once I leave here." He looked sadly at her. This seemed to break her heart her expression changing to one that wanted to comfort him more than anything else.

"I would never forget you…" she spoke softly leaning forward wanting a kiss, no she needed to kiss him. She felt like she was drowning and she didn't care at all. Shosuke kept her at a distance, his fingers tracing her lips while his other hand gently placed on the back of her neck.

"Got it Shosuke… oh do you need some time, it's been awhile since you really enjoyed the company of a lady after all." He smirked looking at his partner.

Shosuke growled softly at Taji not amused at all by his comment. Shosuke leaned forward kissing her eyelids. "You did not see me Kita…" he leaned forward brushing his lips across her "and with this kiss, you will not recall ever talking to me." Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her, he carefully ran his hands down her arms towards her hands that were grasping him neck, gently removing her hold and breaking the kiss, the look on her face was one of pure bliss, "When the door closes Kita you will forget my voice." Shosuke stepped away, joining Taji as they opened the door and shut it behind them.

Taji caught him before he fell to his knees. "You okay?" Shosuke placed a hand over his eyes. As Taji helped him towards a chair.

There was no point in giving him an answer to his question. No there was something far more important and he would be fine, he always was. "Let me see the file." Taji handed it to him as he opened it he ran his fingers over the letters as his eyes flashed violet again. Taji took the file after he handed it to him as Shosuke regained himself, he shook his head, "I think it's time we go see the Chief of Medicine."

* * *

Shosuke and Taji sat outside of the office, Shosuke eyes were closed. Taji looked at him slightly "Still hurts huh?" Shosuke grunted. Taji couldn't help the smile that played across his lips "Maybe I should just count my blessings." Shosuke shot him a dirty look but the Taji just grinned more at him.

"Dr. Mieko Honami will see you now" came the secretary's voice from her desk. Taji batted Shosuke's leg with the file he held and they rose from their seat making entering a very polish office.

The Chief of Medicine greeted them warmly, "Hello, I heard you are looking into Shigeki Yumiko's death. I assure you we did everything we could for the girl" Shosuke and Taji sat in the two chairs that were in front of her desk, "but I am more than willing to help her father find some peace of mind." she truly looked like she meant the words.

Taji smiled warmly at her "That's really nice of you, Honami-san."

Shosuke pinched the bridge of his nose before dropping his hair hiding his eyes as he watched her, "Let's say a patient comes in with a headache."

Honami frowned at him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Shosuke held out his hand going on, "This patient could have a subarachnoid hemorrhage, a berry aneurysm, a retro-orbital tumor, or just a headache."

Taji smiled catching on quickly where Shosuke was getting at, "The question becomes, do you give them an aspirin or saw open their skull? Well, Doctor Honami?" he said looking at her.

Honami sighed as she looked at them both. "You give them an aspirin. Shall we please remain on topic now?" Neither of them missed the annoyance that was in her voice as she spoke.

"Yes, yes of course. Please tell us what you remember" said Taji happily.

Honami smiled a very business smile, "Very well, I saw that girl in the emergency room while I was on my rounds. She was in the hands of competent staff."

"That girl is dead" She looked at Shosuke and rolled her eyes at him and his comment.

"Medicine is a science but asks any doctor and they'll tell you it's not just that," Honami spoke as if she was talking to a small child who was clueless.

Taji frowned slightly at her, "Not a science… so it's more like a lottery? It can be a list of things so you just draw and hope for the best the first time." he questioned her.

"In a way yes…" she said folding her hands on her desk. Clearly pleased to talk to a man who seemed to understand her point of view.

Shosuke, "Heh"

Her eyes turned towards Shosuke her annoyance flashing across her features, "Well then what you think happened Sherlock?" her voice holding all her distaste towards a man she clearly saw as beneath her when it came to intelligence.

Shosuke opened his eyes as he lifted his head, a smile on his face. "Ah I was just wondering what you do when you make a mistake?" her eyes narrowed at him clearly about to say something before Taji opened the file he was holding.

Taji,"My guess is they use white out." he said directing it towards Shosuke.

Honami frowned, "Yes we do make minor errors sometimes, names and such but these charts got to show you everything or they could be a serious legal repercussion."

"Did you hear that Shosuke? Serious legal repercussions. I think that's what we have here" he said waving the file in his hand. "I mean someone used white on Yumiko's charts. Now on top of that whiteout, it says acetaminophen, which is a common treatment for minor aches. Yet see what's written under that?" he said tapping at the word on the file while showing it. "It says Meperidine." It was easy for them to see but it could be easily missed by someone who didn't know what they were supposed to be looking at.

Shosuke, "I'm sure you already know that it's a narcotic, it's used to treat moderate to severe pain but it is a controlled substance because of the side effects. Those being respiratory distress and death if taken in a high dose, or combined with other substances…" his eyes didn't move from Honami but she didn't seem bothered at all by this.

Taji leaned forward his arms resting on his knees, "It's honestly a third-rate cover up. Whoever did it probably wasn't expecting an investigation. Yet we have a clue who it is, see the E's are all the same" he said placing the file on her desk and pointing at the little marks next to the whiteout, which showed a nice cursive penmanship. "Yet it just says ER… which is strange last I checked the emergency room doesn't fill out paperwork people do inside the ER though."

Honami shook her head choosing not to pay any attention to what was being shown to her. "I assure you she had a headache and a low-grade fever, nothing more. I gave her an antibiotic and an antihistamine. No doctor would've done anything more."

Shosuke rose from his seat, "hm" he looked at Taji "We will be in touch." Taji nodded his head grabbing the file as they exit the door.

Taji, "Not going to go further into it?"

"There are a few more things… we need to check." Shosuke replied.


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

Shosuke sat in the corner of the bar, his head against the darkened window as Taji and Takuji came up to him. "Taji-san said you needed to talk to me?" Takuji said sitting down as Taji patted the elderly man on the shoulder and then moved away towards the bar. Takuji lowered his crossed his fingers resting them on the table. Takuji face fell, knowing that he very well may not like what Shosuke had to say.

"I have one question." Shosuke said turning his bright blue eyes towards him, "Was Yumiko taking any other medications?"

Takuji let out his a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding before nodded his head, "She had bad depression, so she was taking an antidepressant called Phenelzine Sulfate, it's pretty strong one actually." he shook his head looking at the man "She suffered when her mother died, so she started seeing a shrink to help her. Do you want their name, I have no problem giving permission."

Shosuke, "No. I got what I needed. Thank you, Takuji"

Takuji bowed his head as he rose from his chair, he went back to Taji and Haru before leaving the bar once again. Haru went to lock the door while Taji sat down across from him. He said nothing knowing that Shosuke was processing something in his head. Something that he wasn't willing to share with either of them just yet. Taji wondered exactly what it was he was figuring it out, all he knew personally knew was that something was off in that hospital and the way that Honami has pushed off the whiteout marks and ER initials.

"Haru…." the man walked towards Shosuke and Taji, "I need a favor again." Haru only nodded his head "I need her tox screen results." Haru gave a nod pulling out his cellphone and making his way towards the backroom. Twenty minutes later he returned hanging him a faxed document.

Shosuke, "The tox screen shows acetaminophen, it shows aspirin, and it shows antihistamine. No sign of meperidine. There is no sign of phenelzine in her system." He ran a hand through his hair sliding the paper over towards Taji.

Taji, "but we know that she was on it that." fact he had overheard Takuji telling Shosuke that and he doubted the man was lying about it.

Shosuke looked at Taji, "We do." he tapped his finger for a moment before something seemed to click in his mind, his eyes turned towards Haru "Do you think you can get someone to run another tox screen on her, not from the hospital?"

Haru, "Shouldn't be too hard. More so now that I know what you are looking for."

* * *

Shosuke and Taji stood off to the side, just out of the line of sight when the door opened. So when Komiya stepped out for his smoke break, Shosuke moved towards the door leaning against it, preventing anyone from exiting while they spoke. Taji smiled warmly at Komiya. "Hello, Doctor Komiya." Komiya nodded his head taking his pack out to have a smoke. Clearly not bothered by the fact they were waiting for him again.

Shosuke "We need to talk."

Komiya sighed putting his smoke back in his pack, "what about?"

"The whiteout on the day Yumiko died," Shosuke said looking at him. Komiya ran a hand through his hair.

"I was exhausted having just come off the cancer ward. I wrote meperidine without thinking but I gave her acetaminophen. I know there is paperwork required when you write out a narcotic but I just didn't have time for that. I know it was wrong." Yet that didn't have the same truthfulness that they had come to know about him. That was far too scripted for either man's taste. Shosuke looked at Taji who gave a slight nod of his head.

"I see so you confess to falsifying hospital records. Shosuke that's a class E felony if I'm not mistaken," Taji said looking towards him before looking back at Komiya.

Komiya ran his hand through his hair again "Look when people look at me, they see this dark skin color and think I _must_ be worse than their own. Nevermind that I'm _half_ Japanese that _doesn't_ matter to them. They just see a bad doctor when they see a normal Japanese doctor, they see an even worse doctor when they look at me. I have to be _twice_ as good as everyone else just to be seen in the same as a bad doctor." This time the truth was clear in his voice.

Shosuke sighed, "but you are a good doctor though… why are you lying?" Komiya hit his fist back into the wall, not wanting to say anymore. Taji took his face in his hand, his eyes turning violet as he ran his thumb across his lips.

"I need you to be honest Komiya, we looked at the records, you rarely make mistakes and the mistakes that you do make are never whited-outed. We also noted that the rounds start around 6:00 pm but that night, they didn't start until 9:00 pm, why is that?"

Komiya eyes never left Taji as the man's hand dropped from his face, "We were waiting for the Chief of Medicine"

Shosuke frown slightly before looking towards Taji who was holding Komiya's glaze, "Why was Honami late?" Taji gave a slightest of nods yeah he thought it was strange that they would have to wait for her too.

"Honami-san was delayed for a retirement party for one of the service chiefs" Komiya wasn't forcing it, he clearly wanted to speak deep inside but something had been holding him back.

"So she had a good time?" Shosuke asked.

"She smelled like she had been drinking if that's what you are asking."

Shosuke closed his eyes. "We need the whole story Taji," he said and his partner frown.

"Lucky me he's not fighting it at all then." he flashed a smile at Komiya "You really do want us to know the truth don't you?"

"I can't keep doing this, what example am I setting for my little girl?" his voice sounded so broken. Shosuke eyes flashed violet for a moment as he looked towards the man.

"Then how about you tell us. We'll make things right for you" Taji said gently.

* * *

Taji sat against the wall, his right knee bent as he rested his head on it. The knowledge they had learned had taken a good part of the day. Komiya had just gone inside when Shosuke moved to sit down next to Taji, he held out his hand and Taji dug into his coat pocket and handed him his cellphone "When are you going to get your own?" his voice betrayed how drained he was, he leaned his against the wall as Shosuke texted who he could only guess was Haru.

Taji sat against the wall, his right knee bent as he rested his head on it. The knowledge they had learned had taken a good part of the day. Komiya had just gone inside when Shosuke moved to sit down next to Taji, he held out his hand and Taji dug into his coat pocket and handed him his cellphone "When are you going to get your own?" his voice betrayed how drained he was, he leaned his against the wall as Shosuke texted who he could only guess was Haru.

Shosuke lifted his eyes towards the darkening sky they had been sitting in silently for a while now, each taking in the information that they did know now, "It's almost time…" he said as the cell phone began to ring, flipping it open Shosuke hit speaker.

"Are you alone?" came Haru's voice.

Taji shook his head slightly, "Yes, but you are on speaker"

"I will send you the detailed report after I hang up but it seems the Good Doctor has a problem."

Taji chuckled softly "Yeah I think we got that figured out."

"I spoke to two people, I recorded their statement and should it be required they are willing to testify against them. Their names are Matabei and Chie. I will send those as an attachment for you."

Shosuke "anything else on the records?"

"Yes, it seems Komiya corrects a lot of their work, the reason they work those hours seems to play into account of their daughter she has Fibrous dysplasia of bone, there is no cure. The girl needs the hospital, with that knowledge it is easy to use him."

Shosuke "Send me everything."

"Of course." with that the phone went dead and another buzz, Shosuke noticed that he indeed seemed to correct many things, before playing the record conversations before handing it the phone to Taji who went through the same motions.

"So what're your plans for Komiya?"

"Nothing… they are a good doctor. We only have one target. Shall we go see the Good Doctor?"

Taji shook his head, "You know he can't be let off the hook." He motioned towards the information on the phone, "They still played a part."

Shosuke's eye trailed towards the phone, "This time they can…"

"You saw something didn't you?" he said flipping the phone back open looking through the information was sent to them.

Shosuke stood up before holding out his hand for Taji. "Maybe, but now we have all the pieces. Let's go." Taji sighed grasping his hand and got to his feet.


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

* * *

Shosuke and Taji sat across from Honami in her office. "What do you want this time?" The annoyance invoice matched the one on her face.

Shosuke rose from his seat and walked around the desk leaning over it looking at Honami. Unlike most she did look people in their eyes, she saw herself as powerful and this worked for Shosuke this time. His eyes glowing violet as he ran a finger across her lips.

Taji leaned back in his chair, "Of course you get the woman, I had to have the man…" not that he was really complaining in this case.

Shosuke smirked softly his eyes stared into Honami's eyes she gasped as she stared into his eyes, as his finger trailed against her face and under neck sent shivers down her body. "I think we should have a proper talk this time, don't you?" he said leaning forward close to her lips.

"Yes." she leaned towards him as he sat down on the edge of her desk but his free traced the side of holding her away as she rose to meet him, "Tell me Mieko. How did the retirement party go?"

Honami gasped a free hand moving to the hand that held her face, his eyes glowed brighter for a moment keeping her from pulling away from him. A look of confusion as her hand hover over his hand, "It went wonderfully" Her brain seeming to kick in as she trailed her fingers up his arm, "the hospital CEOs wanted to lay out the cheese and wine for him. So I had the party catered with food from Bulgaria."

Shosuke took her wandering hand in his own, "Beluda malossol caviar?"

"Oh yes," she said leaning towards him, desiring more of his touch.

Taji "White Wine?" he asked from where he sat.

Honami didn't look at him not wanting to take her eyes off the man in front of her, "No, I had bourbon" Shosuke smiled softly at placing a finger on her forehead pushing her back from him. Still, eye contact was not broken. Her hand's moving up his legs towards his waist instead.

Taji looked towards him trying not to grin "Seems that one has a strong mind." Shosuke grunted, "Still it matches up, according to Matabei and Chie who was serving the party, she was drowning one about every five minutes." Shosuke couldn't deny either statement.

Shosuke, "Is that correct, Mieko?" he said stopping her roaming hands on his body.

She nodded "Yes I had several drinks. I don't exactly know how many though." One of her hands broke free from his grasp and began to tug at his shirt slipping under touching skin, the whole action causing Shosuke to sigh.

Shosuke grabbed her hand that was under his shirt, moving the palm of her hand to his mouth he left a small kiss while still looking her directly in the eyes. Honami sighed happily at the mere action, biting her lower lip as he looked at her, "Here's my problem though, Taji someone gave Yumiko the wrong drugs."

Taji, "Yeah, that's what bothers me too. Still, I got a theory." Shosuke waved a hand at him before grabbing her hand again, frowning at the woman who clearly was quick with her movements. He was growing clearly bothered by how hands-on she was.

"As you know we got permits to carry" Shosuke grunted in replied to him, "So say I'm driving and see someone getting mugged and I pull over. I take out my revolver and I tell them to stop. now they reach into their pocket to take something out but I don't know what is it. So I shoot to my horror it turns out that it wasn't a weapon at all though it was the guy getting mugged wallet."

Shosuke, "You are still in right. The police wouldn't fault you for that." Again pushing the woman back into her chair as she began to rise up again. He was sure she would end up crawling on top of him if he wasn't careful.

Taji smirked "Yeah but let's add another factor to it, let's say when they come they smell the liquor on my breath, then it doesn't matter. There is doubt then." he said trying not to laugh at the way the woman was reacting to Shosuke, oh he was really glad that it wasn't him and it was clearly written on his face.

Shosuke frowned, "There is a difference between you and her though"

"You mean besides me not wanting to touch you?" he laughed as the Honami had gotten to her feet her arms wrapping around Shosuke's neck going in for a kiss as he pulled back pulling her off of him. Trying to once again moving he back into her chair.

Shosuke sighed, "Yes besides that. You can't get drunk."

Taji shrugged his shoulders, "Ha... fair enough but the point still stands"

"Yes…" Shosuke trailed a finger across her lips again "Tell me do you get drunk Matabei?"

Honami smiled almost like she was drunk already only this time it was off of Shosuke and his spell that he was casting on her, "I'm just a social drinker and I was under control, I knew what I was doing."

Taji, "Do tell."

Honami frowned clearly annoyed, "That girl had muscle pains"

Shosuke, "Yes but Yumiko was on phenelzine, so who order the meperidine?"

"I... I... I.. no… no one told me she was on phenelzine" she tried to pull away from him. To look away from his eyes. Shosuke leaned in pulling her face towards his lips barely touching her. It was enough, the spell was once again holding firm on her mind.

Shosuke, "Go on"

Honami licked her lips, "I... I... took the meperidine and injected her myself. It was the right call."

Taji stared at her in shock, "No one stopped you?"

"Komiya… Baiko told me not too. Yet someone with a gunshot wound came in and he left. I knew I was right. He was so lived when he found out after it was all done. When she was dead. I… I...I threaten him... he needs the hours to be flexible because of his daughter, she's sick, there is no cure... he's a single father" Honami placed her hands on Shosuke's chest trying to push away from him but he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him instead.

"So you told him to lie?" there was a hint of anger in his voice in the question.

Honami shuddered under the tone, "Yes. His daughter needs the access to this hospital can provide him. He can treat her no matter the house when she gets bad" she struggled against his hold again, trying to break free, but unable to do so. "I... I wasn't drunk though. I knew what I was doing. I'm not at fault for this, if he knew better he should have done something"

Shosuke ran a finger across her lips tracing it under her chin and down her neck "Can you even tell when you are drunk?"

Anger flared over her features as she looked at him, "Of course, I wasn't acting drunk"

Taji laughed "Just because you don't act like a drunk doesn't mean you aren't drunk."

Shosuke ran a hand through her hair "Here's what I want you to do for me" his eyes seemed to glow brighter as he kissed her, kissing her neck, her eyes, and ears. Her body shuddered under him as he reached a hand over her chest, a small purple orb appeared between them. She panted heavily as he turned the orb in his eyes, it grew darker and Taji winced as it began to crack before he shoved it back into her body.

Taji shook his head, "Are you going to taint all of them?"

"No reason to ask that..." he said simply as he reached into her chest pulling out another small purple orb. "Do you want a taste?" he asked looking back towards Taji who smirked.

"Of course..." he rose from his seat and moved towards the woman. His eyes glowing violet, the fear was written over her face as the orb darken once more shattering before being placed back into her chest. This time Taji pulling her away from Shosuke and began to kiss her. She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck until he reached pulling out another purple orb. "Nice..." he said kissing her neck as the orb began to darken and shattered before he too replaced it in her chest. "I wonder how damage you'll end up in the end little Honami."

"I'm not damaged," she said softly as she leaned in kissing Taji deeply.

Shosuke leaned against the desk his arms crossed, "You will be completely destroyed in the end Mieko. You'll confess to your crimes, but the chances are you won't pay for them in a court of law. So... we'll have to make sure you do. So many people have lost their lives because of you." he said pulling her away from Taji again kissing her. "For each life you destroyed, what you hold dear to you will be removed. One by one."

* * *

In the back room of Purple Down. Shosuke held Takuji's purple orb, his eyes soften as he stared into the images that showed within it. Justice had been served and this memory had been the price of that justice.

"So that was what he held closest to his heart" came Taji's voice, Shosuke turned to look at him.

"Yes and it's a powerful one," he said turning it in his hands for a moment before placing Taji's hand who gasps at the images that flash through his mind for the first time. Shosuke eyes trailed towards the little orb watching through the glass as a pretty woman holding a little baby girl in her arms. Takuji looking over the newborn before leaving kisses over his wife, pulling her and the newborn girl into his arms.

* * *

Takuji found himself sitting on the bar stool, he held his head. Something was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it at all. Something that felt important, so very important to him. Haru placed a bottle of whiskey "I heard your daughter's killer was caught."

Takuji eyes snapped up towards the bartender for a moment. "Yeah, I thought she would feel something for what she did but she didn't. Even though she confessed to everything. It was like she was fighting it but couldn't do so." he shook his head still he wasn't exactly happy with the outcome, no not the one from the courts anyways. "Involuntary Manslaughter she got 16 months in prison for just my daughter. I hear more people are coming out of the woodwork, doctors, and nurses. Every one of her cases is being looked over." A small smile played across his features, "My daughter's life is getting justice for others who didn't know better."

Haru nodded "that's good." he said patting the man on the arm slightly.

"Do you know the price I have to pay?" Haru shook his head no, for the fact was he didn't know just yet.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." He said simply, "It's no longer important to you." He left out the fact that the price had already been paid.

* * *

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes stared at the purple door. Her eyes trailing taking in the small room with the staircase and the door itself. She clenched her fists together shaking her head. Taking a deep breath she opens the door stepping inside.

"Welcome Ohmae Naora" came Taji's voice said from inside.

* * *

"That's a wrap everyone. Thank you! We will see you at the premiere." came the director's voice.


End file.
